


Play

by JauntyHako



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Humiliation, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rape Play, Verbal Degradation, completely safe sane and consensual, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauntyHako/pseuds/JauntyHako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X6 wants to engage in some rape play. Hancock is very much on board with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play

“I want to rape you.”

Hancock stilled and frowned at the fuse box that currently resisted his efforts trying to get back the power to the Old State House. He silently replayed the last couple of minutes in his head and decided that X6 hadn't been here up until right now and hadn't greeted him or gave any indication that he wanted to talk about anything like this.

“You know, usually you don't give people a forewarning if you decide to, uh, 'rape' them. Might wanna keep that in mind.”

For all that X6 could be threatening, downright hostile in the wrong environment, Hancock wasn't overly worried. He'd learned to read the ex-courser fairly well over the last few months. Even if he couldn't always make sense of what he said, he trusted him well enough to keep his back turned and flip another few switches on random. Usually Fahrenheit dealt with the occasional power outages, knowing that with Hancock's technical know-how he was barely able to operate the light switch. When she did it the power always came on quickly, but nothing Hancock did seemed to have any effect.

X6 came up behind him and reached over his shoulder. Without a word he flipped the big switch on the left and the power flickered on, submersing them in warm artificial light. Hancock turned around, relieved he couldn't blush anymore.

“I have been talking to Irma. She has made some … interesting suggestions.”  
“I bet she did.” Hancock said, tilting his head back to look into X6's eyes. He mostly stopped wearing his sunglasses which had taken some getting use to. Before he turned up on his doorstep, battered and lost, Hancock always assumed him to be utterly unemotional. Turned out he hid most of his emotions in his eyes. Now if Hancock only could manage to grow a few inches so he could look at them without getting cramps in his neck, that would be great. Although, to be fair, the height differences did things to him. Especially when X6 crowded into his personal space like now, almost but not quite touching him.

“There are things that have been weighing on me. I am not a … peaceful person by nature.” X6 said, leaning down minutely so if Hancock went on his tip toes he could kiss him. The prospect was tempting, as always, but they did tend to get distracted. And this, he felt, was an important discussion, if not the most clear.

“I noticed. Gave Kent a good scare when you broke into his flat in the middle of the night.”  
“I needed his recording device.”  
“It could have waited until morning.”

X6 kept quiet. It had taken all of Hancock's people skills to get Kent to calm down and dissuade Kleo from dealing swift retribution on X6. That fight would have levelled all of Goodneighbor and then some. Hancock didn't want to be anywhere near it. But he managed to get everyone to accept that it had been an honest mistake and he would deal with X6 himself. He had by giving him a stern talking-to and thought everything was fine. X6 assured him it was, but in the evening he didn't join Hancock for dinner and when he eventually went to bed, X6 wasn't there either. Eventually he found him sulking in his own room, that he rarely used these days, and learned something very important about coursers. They chose the people they respected very carefully. And while everyone else could die in a fire as far as they were concerned, they lived of the approval of those they did care about. Hancock's disappointment hit him harder than Hancock expected or X6 admitted.

Hancock reached out and cupped X6's cheek, noticing he immediately leaned into the touch.

“It was pretty funny.” he said to defuse the situation. He probably shouldn't have brought it up but then again he'd never win any prices for tact. The corners of X6's mouth twitched, which was his equivalent of a wide grin.

“Now, I believe you said something about Irma making suggestions.”

“Yes, sir. She noticed my tendency to be impatient while I was working with Dr Amari to integrate Institute technology into her systems. She said it would benefit all, including myself, if I were to 'get it out of my system'. To that end she made a serious of remarks, most laden with innuendo. But one of them did gain my attention. It would never enter my mind to hurt you, but if I understood the matter right, a mutually consensual power exchange could give us both satisfaction.”

“A bit of good old fashioned rape play, huh?”

X6's pupils were dilated and so were Hancock's own, though less visible. Hell, and he thought he'd always be the kinky one in a relationship.

“Damn. Can't say the thought doesn't make my parts tingle. Any thoughts on a safeword?”

 

Three days later Hancock woke with a stone lying in his gut. It was the good kind of stone, the kind that you got on Christmas when you knew all you had to do was wake your brother and storm into the living room to see a pile of presents. They purposely didn't set up an exact date to keep some of the surprise. All Hancock knew was that it'd happen today. He half expected to be assaulted on his way to breakfast. Couldn't prevent flinching at every sound, almost giddy with excitement.

Fahrenheit greeted him on the way down, shaking her head at what was undoubtedly a stupid grin.

“X6 has left already. Said something about getting that systems check at the Den finished today.” she informed him before continuing with her early morning rounds around the house. Hancock deflated a bit but told himself not to worry. Today was long. It made sense that he'd want to get his work done before they met. This way they could take all the time they wanted. Still Hancock caught himself looking for X6 even when he went to get some paperwork done, hoping against hope he was making this an early affair.

Morning turned into noon and no sign of X6. Usually around this time Hancock went out for a stroll in town and chat with everyone for a bit. He'd never been a patient person and deliberated skipping his usual walk and just wait for X6 to come home.

In the end he decided against. Who knew what he had planned. For all he knew he'd already be waiting for him by the time he came back.

Hancock's first stop was at Daisy's, like always, checking in on their supplies, making sure he did a little small talk. Most pre-war ghouls tended to isolate themselves over time. Her shop did a lot to keep her in the here and now but Hancock wanted to make sure she was fine. Daisy had been the one to teach him how to deal with being a ghoul, the little aches and problems that came with the physical change and how to build up a thick skin against the stares and slurs. He had a special place in his heart for her and even managed to keep their talk at its usual length, even though everything inside him ached to get going, to finish his routine, go home and find X6 already waiting for him.

Sometime between talking to some drifters and stopping in by the Rexford he decided a little trip to the Memory Den couldn't hurt. He usually dropped in only once a week or so, on account of Dr Amari scaring the crap out of him, but maybe he could see if X6 was still at work.

 

“X6? He has left, just a few minutes ago. Should be at the state house by now.” Dr Amari said on Hancock's question. “Now please leave me to my work, mayor.”

Hancock didn't have any inclination to keep Dr Amari any longer. He could barely suppress the spring in his step when he left, crossing the road towards home. In a few minutes he'd be home and -

A hand pressed around his mouth, tight like irons and he was yanked back into a side alley before he could even think about calling for help. His attacker lifted him off his feet, unflinching even as Hancock flailed and kicked out. His grip was too tight to open his mouth to bite but he tried as he was dragged to Bobbi's deserted hide-out. He was thrown onto the cold concrete floor, the impact pushing all air out of his lungs and for the first time he saw X6. He wore his glasses again, stood in all his imposing menace over him. He blocked the exit but Hancock wouldn't make it that easy for him. He scrambled to his feet, set off on a run and counted to three before he heard X6 take up pursuit. He almost fell down the stairs, had to remind himself to watch his step as he fled deeper into the cellar. Blood pounded in his ears, indistinguishable from the sounds of his own hurried footsteps.

X6 caught him again at the bottom of the stairs, threw him against the wall and pushed him down on his knees.

“You shouldn't have run.” he said dispassionately and it sent a shiver of real fear through Hancock.

“You didn't think I was gonna just roll over, did ya?” Hancock snapped back. X6 struck him across the face, burning pain shooting through his cheek. Hancock bit his tongue at the shock, felt blood pooling in his mouth. X6 filled his whole vision, the black leather of his coat just inches from his face. He could smell the vile stuff he used to keep it soft.

“That is exactly what I expect you will do. With a little … persuasion.”  
He smiled and Hancock had never seen X6 smile like that. It barely showed teeth and yet he felt as if he was already at his throat, applying pressure to his arteries. He felt his own breath speeding up, tried to get on his feet to have at least a passing chance at defending himself. X6 barely moved as he pushed him back. His knees protested as they hit the hard ground again, sharp stones boring into his skin.   
“You can stuff your persuasion wher-”  
This time X6 didn't just strike him. He kicked him in the stomach, watched as Hancock doubled over, coughing and swallowing down bile.

“Fuck … what the hell is wrong with you?”

He didn't have time to collect himself. X6 pushed him back against the wall and gripped his chin, forced him to look up. With his free hand he pulled away his hat, threw it away somewhere Hancock couldn't see. So help him, if the hat got dirty he'd sent that synth the bill. X6 wasn't smiling anymore but neither was there anything else in his expression Hancock could work with. Even with a silver tongue he needed an opening.

“I'm going to enjoy breaking you.” X6 said and for a moment Hancock mistook his tone for fondness. Then he realised that it wasn't fondness for him but rather for his skills and work. He felt a new found pity for every runaway synth that ever crossed X6's path.

“Look, brother, we can talk about this. Just tell me what you want, I'll give it to you.”

“I don't think you mean that.” X6 said, pulling his head this way and that, as if inspecting a rare specimen. Then he spit on him. Hancock felt it hit his face, closed his eyes instinctively and thus didn't see X6 leaning down towards him. His breath was hot on his face and Hancock made to tear away but couldn't, X6 too strong for him to move an inch.

“But don't worry. When I'm finished with you, you will.”

His gloved thumb caressed Hancock's face and then pressed against his lips. Hancock kept his mouth shut but he hadn't counted on X6 prying his jaw apart with his bare hands. The taste of leather filled his mouth as X6 dragged it along his tongue and teeth. He tried to bite, found he couldn't even penetrate the thick leather. His jaw ached from the brute force. His struggling went unheeded. In fact it seemed to amuse X6 who'd gone to slowly pushing his thumb in and out of his mouth. With a wet pop he released his thumb but didn't give Hancock time to massage feeling back into his jaw. The leather glistened in the dim light of the cavern.

“Strip.” he ordered. Hancock felt a new wave of nausea rise. He was breathing hard, if he had the ability to sweat it would have been pouring down his back, but X6 didn't sound or look any different.   
He remembered well what the last time not doing what he was told had brought him. His cheek and stomach still burned and so he shrugged out of his coat, staring down at the dirty ground, feeling small and weak, as he started at the buckle of his weapon's holster, slung over his shoulder. It was empty. He didn't think of bringing it with him on just a walk through his own town. He was working on the buttons of his shirt when he heard pants being unzipped. He looked up, not thinking better of it and watched as X6 pulled his cock out of his pants, only half hard but still big.

“Did I tell you to stop?” he asked and Hancock quickly unbuttoned his shirt. “Good. I see you're not entirely too stupid to follow orders. Now open your mouth.”

He couldn't. He realised it would only bring him pain but he couldn't bring himself to open his mouth and allow this to happen. True enough X6 hit him once, twice and then three times. The last punch felt as if it would take the head of his neck. He was torn aside, tears welling up.

“Please …” he gasped, cried out when X6 hauled him back into position and forced his mouth wide open. Before Hancock could do anything, plead or cry, X6 shoved his cock in, the hot yielding flesh making Hancock gag. His fingers slipped off the last button, the tears falling free. X6 held him tight and fucked his face, didn't care when the tip met the back of his throat and he gagged. He was relentless, the taste of leather replaced by a sharp, salty one.

“I will stop once you are completely undressed.” X6 informed him, setting a punishing pace even as he did. Hancock grew light-headed and saw black spots dancing along his vision before he was given a short reprieve, barely long enough to gulp in a lungful of air before X6 pushed in again. He pulled off the shirt, got tangled in the cuffs and tore at them desperately until they gave way, one of the cuff links flying away somewhere. The waistcoat went with it in one go. His pants proved more of a challenge. He was still on his knees, couldn't even stretch his legs. He pulled the belt off, felt like he might throw up at X6 repeatedly jamming his cock into his throat and keeping it there for several seconds until he heaved. He pulled away, allowed him some breathing room.

“I can't … I need to stand up, please.” Hancock said and spit out X6's precum pooling on his tongue.

“You won't. So you best find a way before I decide to suffocate you.”  
And with that he breached his ruined lips again, forced Hancock to swallow him whole until his lips met the base of his cock. It was a stray thought that went through his mind unbidden, that at least X6 didn't have much in the way of body hair, his skin as smooth as it was most everywhere else. He struggled with getting up even a little bit to pull his pants over his ass and managed after agonising seconds, straining with the effort. A cool breeze drifted through the cavern and over his exposed cock when it sprang free from his briefs. He did it all in one go, wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. X6 didn't make a sound as he fucked into his mouth, as composed as ever. Only the fact that his mouth hung slightly agape proved to Hancock that he wasn't entirely uninvolved in this when he looked up from under his lashes. Somehow he managed to get his trousers and underwear over his knees pooling at his ankles. His shoulders didn't like the way he had to twist them, arching his back as he reached for his bootlaces. The first went off without a hitch but the second one he couldn't grasp and when he did find one end he merely managed to pull it tighter. He made a sound deep in his throat as he frantically worked to get it open, forced to swallow drops of precum. The times X6 allowed him to breathe, sucking in air like a dying man, grew rarer. He pushed him almost until he passed out, watched as his eyes rolled into the back of his head before he pulled out, a string of saliva connecting them. It broke and with it the knot on Hancock's boot. He pulled it off, tore at his trousers and got them off just as the tip of his cock brushed against his lips once more.

X6 kept it there as he appraised Hancock, kneeling naked and vulnerable before him.

“You're hard.” he noted with disdain, a sneer on his face and gone as quickly as it came. Hancock shivered, hands useless at his sides. X6 nudged his cock with his boot and then stepped down on it, ignorant of Hancock's cry of pain. “Disgusting.”

He moved as if he wanted to grind a cigarette butt under his heel. Hancock gasped, forced himself not to scream but the pain was almost unbearable. He reached out, pushed at X6's thigh without any effect. Tears clouded his view.

“You are filth.” X6 continued. “Wallowing in filth, eating filth, acting like filth. And I will treat you as such.”  
With that he dragged him up on his feet. Hancock wavered, sudden dizziness almost overwhelming him. X6 shoved him to the ground again this time in the middle of the cavern with no walls to lean against. He fell flat on his stomach, crawled forward, hands reaching out to grasp anything. X6 pulled him back by his ankles, was on him, covered him with his body. He was so much larger than Hancock. The leather stuck to his skin as X6 rutted against him, his cock between his ass cheeks.

“I'm going to fuck you.” he whispered against his ear, making him shudder. “And you're going to like it.”

X6 leaned back a little and spread his cheeks with his still gloved hands. It would have been almost better if he leered, Hancock thought but like this, watching his hole clench with detached interest as it was exposed to plain view was so much worse. He whimpered, buried his head between his arms, squeezed his eyes shut. Thick fingers circled his rim, then breached him. He swallowed a sob, couldn't help his own cock twitching. X6 was right, he was disgusting. He ought to be grateful X6 at least took the time to prepare him, however crudely, fingers slick with oil stretching him instead of taking him dry.

But as he pulled away Hancock knew it wasn't enough. It would hurt, would burn so bad and then it did, X6 filling him with his cock. Hancock yelled and thrashed, bucked against X6's hand gripping his hip and pulling him back. He didn't wait for him to adjust, started immediately thrusting in fast and hard. It felt like he was torn apart, his hole clenching while his cock bounced against his stomach as X6 drove into him.

“Stop, please! You're hurting me.”

“That is the point, scum.” X6 said and sounded for the first time not as if he was nothing but a spectator in this. He grunted, his fingers digging into Hancock's hips, fucking him fast and erratic, giving Hancock no way to adjust. His free hand found his neck and squeezed, his throat closed to ear. Hancock gasped, struggled against it, wondered if X6 would make good on his threat from before and suffocate him. He pounded his ass harder, skin slapping against leather. Once again Hancock felt himself coming dangerously close to unconsciousness and once again X6 pulled away in the nick of time. His relief was short lived. Instead of going back to his neck X6 wrapped his hand around his painfully hard cock. He started jerking him, grip too tight for comfort. Hancock still pushed against him, took even that little gratification over nothing.

“If you can come before I do.” X6 said and bit his earlobe just barely without drawing blood. “I won't come inside you. Promise.”  
He couldn't do it. X6 was close he could feel it in the way he moved inside him, but Hancock forced himself to at least try to concentrate on his hand on his cock, the leather wet with oil. He fucked into X6's fist, willed himself to come, begged his body to do it.

“Like this you'll never find your release.” X6 said. He appeared amused by his efforts although it was hard to tell. His voice had grown husky and filled with lust. He rammed himself into Hancock, stopped for a second and Hancock feared that was it, that he was coming and filling him up with his cum, watching as it leaked out of him. But he wasn't, grinded instead against Hancock's ass before taking up his rapid pace again. “You're a whore, you would beg for my cock if I didn't give it to you already. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you can cum. Say it out loud.”  
Hancock shook his head hysterically.

“No. Please, don't … give me more time, please.”

But X6 wouldn't have it. He jerked him, helped him along and eventually Hancock gave in.  
“I'm a cockslut.” he cried and as X6 predicted the confession brought him close.   
“You are filth.”  
“Yes, yes! I'm filth. Fuck …”  
Hancock came harder than he ever had before. Long spurts of cum covered the ground not a second too soon. X6 pulled out, pulled him around so Hancock lay on his back and came on him, covering his chest and thighs in his cum. Hancock's cock twitched weakly, he was boneless, could only watch as X6 dragged his fingers through the mess and and fed his cum to Hancock who lapped it up greedily, tongue swirling around his digits. Hancock sucked on his fingers, scooped up every trace and was almost disappointed when X6 pulled away and got up.

 

He panted, debated turning his head to see where X6 had gone but decided it cost him too much strength. There wasn't much he missed. X6 was back presently with some damp towels and cleaned him up, hands gentle once again.   
“Lift your leg.” he ordered softly and, when Hancock tried and failed to keep it up, propped it up on his shoulder while he dragged the towel over his ass. It burned a bit but not as much as Hancock had feared.

“Are you thirsty?” X6 asked once he was finished.

“God yes.” Hancock replied and his voice, practically gravel at this point, proved it. He managed to lift his head enough for X6 to give him a few sips of water, taking it away sooner than Hancock would have liked and cautioning him to take it slow. Then there was nothing left to do but for X6 to wrap him in one of the bigger towels and gather him up in his arms.

“My outfit.” Hancock said weakly but couldn't even muster the energy to look where he'd left it.

“I have it right here. You can get dressed when we are back at the state house.” X6 said

“Cuff links?”

“All accounted for, sir.”

Hancock nodded pleased and closed his eyes for a bit. He must have dozed off because when he next opened them they were in his living room, half sitting, half lying in X6's lap, who cradled him gently against his chest. He was so tired he felt like he could sleep for three days. But X6 wasn't usually the cuddly type and he felt like he should enjoy it while it lasted.

“So.” he began to keep himself from drifting off again. “This everything you thought it'd be?”

X6 was silent for a while, though not inattentive. He drew circles on his back as he considered his answer.

“Yes and no.” he eventually settled for. “It was nothing like getting information out of my sources-”  
“I hope so.” Hancock said, grinning. To his surprise X6 reciprocated, if faintly.

“Even without the sexual aspect of the situation. The rush of power was exhilarating but the sensation of it being freely given instead of forcefully taken was … more different than I imagined. It is a good feeling.” he added when Hancock opened his mouth to ask just that.

“'s good.” he said, speech slurred a little.

“You should rest, sir. We can talk in-depth about this later.”

Hancock scoffed and waved his concern off. At least he tried to but his limbs wouldn't obey him.

“What, and miss you cuddling me? Not happening.”

The way X6 cocked his head then reminded Hancock of a confused bird. A confused bird once again without his glasses he noted. How had he noticed that only now? He loved seeing X6 without those things on, loved getting lost in those dark eyes of his.

“If you wish, I will still be here when you wake up.” X6 said.

“Hmm. Yeah. Yeah, I think I'd like that.”  
He closed his eyes, drifting off to X6's warmth and deep breathing. He trusted X6. If he said he'd still be there, he would be. And waking up next to him was the one thing that could make this day any better.

Just before he fell asleep though he startled awake as a thought crossed his mind.

“What did you do to Fahrenheit? There's no way she would have let me get kidnapped.”

To his surprise X6 chuckled.

“I have informed her of our plans. She knew where you were and with whom the whole time and has graciously agreed to withhold judgement. Now _sleep_ , sir.”  
And Hancock, bone tired and already forming a few ideas for the next time, slept.

 

 


End file.
